power_rangers_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell '''is the Titanium Ranger for both the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and SPD Rangers, serving on the Zenith Team, a covert team of Rangers who conduct secret missions. He is also the husband of Karone. History When Ryan was young, he was involved in a car accident along with his father and his sister. All three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by his father's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall, but Diabolico's spirit saved him. Mitchell said it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisoned his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the '''Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought the newly-developed V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some recall of his memories, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and would kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Eventually, Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse, allowing him to transform freely. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them, although he left the team with the Max Solarzord to use if they required the extra firepower. He eventually returns to the team to tell them about Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan showed up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. Extended Universe Ryan was among the founding members of SPD's Earth branch. He served on Zenith Team alongside his wife, Karone and close friend Eric Myers. The team's role was to covertly gain information about threats to Earth both within and outside its boundaries. They would also conduct covert strikes against said threats where appropriate. Ryan and Karone slowly grew closer during their time on Zenith Team. Originally, Karone was grieving over the death of Zhane. However, Ryan and Karone would grow close over their shared regret for the decisions they had each made (as they had both been raised to be evil) and eventually fell in love. They initially did not plan to have children, but Karone found out she was pregnant and gave birth to Sam in 2013. Sam would go on to become the SPD Omega Ranger. Super Megaforce Ryan and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}